


Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slice of life in the Kane-Toews household. Held after the NHL Awards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

“Papa?” Luke said into the dark bedroom. He walked over to the bed and set his stuffed bear on it, then brought himself up to lay on the bed. Once he was up, he lightly tapped his dad’s shoulder.

“Papa.” He said a bit louder. Jonny groaned before turning around to see his son next to him. 

“Hey buddy, what’s up?” He said and took the little boy into his own arms. Luke cuddled right under his arms and latched on to him. 

“When is daddy coming home?” Luke asked. Jonny sighed.

“Daddy won’t be home until the morning. Why don’t you try to get some sleep for now, okay?” 

“I miss daddy.” Luke said quietly. Jonny held onto him tighter. Right now, his husband was on his way back home from the NHL Awards and as much as Jonny didn’t want to admit it, he missed him like crazy over the past few days. Also, having two boys to take care of by himself wasn’t something he could handle for too long. Luke was only five years old and looked exactly like Jonny but acted just like Kaner. As for Ethan, he was 6 years old, just like Jonny but looked like Kaner. 

“I do too, buddy but it’s okay. He’ll be home really soon.” Jonny reassured him and placed a kiss to his forehead. 

Thankfully, Luke got back to sleep easily but not without Jonny having to run his hand through his hair as he did. He had to do the same with Patrick sometimes when he couldn’t sleep. It kinda scared Jonny how similar the two were. 

A couple of hours later and Jonny was waking up to the sound of Luke shouting “Daddy!” and stuff being dropped on the ground. It was way too early for this.

Jonny did eventually get up and headed to the two boys’ room to wake Ethan. Just like Jonny would be, Ethan was sprawled out on the bed and completely passed out. Jonny decided it’d be best to wait a bit to wake him up. He knows how he’ll be if he even gets disturbed.

He walked to the living room to where Luke and Kaner were to see the two on the couch, Kaner explaining everything that happened at the awards and showing his son the trophies. Luke’s eyes were so big as he stared at the trophies and lightly touched them. 

“How did you get these?” He asked.

“A lot of hard work.” Kaner said.

“Did it hurt?” Jonny had to laugh at that. Patrick turned his head to see his husband in the doorway. 

“Well buddy, hard work is going to hurt sometimes. Not all the time, but you just have to remember it’s all worth it.” Jonny said as he sat on the other side of Luke on the couch. 

“Oh okay.” Luke said and turned his attention back to the trophies. He jumped off the couch to get a closer look at them on the coffee table. “Daddy, can I have one?” 

“Someday you will, little man.” Kaner said and smiled at him.

“I’m so proud of you.” Jonny scooted over closer to him and grabbed his hand. 

“Thank you.” He smiled and kissed Jonny’s cheek. “How were the boys?”

“Well I’ll tell you right now that Ethan is developing my sleeping habits. And Luke is definitely developing your clinginess.” 

“Hey I’m not that clingy!” Patrick protested as he let go of his Jonny’s hand to cross his arms.

“Yes you are but it’s okay because I still love you.” Jonny insisted, grabbing ahold of Patrick to pull him closer and kiss him. Kaner laughed once he let go.

“Ewwww!” Kaner and Jonny looked over to see Ethan standing by the couch with his hands over his eyes. 

“You want a kiss, too, huh? Come here buddy.” Patrick got up and chased after the smaller boy, catching him and swooping him up into his arms. Ethan was giggling and covering his face still as Kaner tried kissing his cheek. Once he did, he set Ethan down and cheered.

“I gotcha!” 

Ethan stuck his tongue out at his dad and ran to the couch where Jonny was. He hopped onto his other dad’s lap. 

“Finally decided to wake up, eh?” Jonny teased. He received no reply but just a sigh and a huff.

“Hey Luke, do you wanna help daddy make breakfast?” Kaner asked the boy who was still admiring the trophies. 

“Babe, you need to sleep.” Jonny said before Luke could answer.

“It’s fine I’ll get some sleep later. C’mon Luke. What about you, Ethan? Do you wanna make breakfast?” He shrugged Jonny off. He hasn’t seen his boys in days and these may be the only couple of hours today that he’ll see them. Him and Jonny are booked with interviews starting at noon. 

“Patrick. It’s already 8 and you’re probably running off like four hours of sleep. You need to rest.” Jonny insisted. 

“Jon, it’s okay. and I’m running off of five hours, so.” Jonny glared at him. “I swear I’ll be fine.” He reassured him.

He took ahold of Ethan and Luke’s hands and headed towards the kitchen to make their favorite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes.

“Papa, are you making breakfast, too?” Ethan asked Jonny who was still on the couch.

“Your papa is being grumpy.” Kaner told him. Ethan sighed.

“I’m not being grumpy! I’m just worried about you.” Jonny said as he walked into the kitchen and hugged his husband from behind. Patrick smiled. “And I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Kaner turned to give Jonny a quick kiss on the lips. Both Ethan and Luke yelled in the background. 

“Ewwww!”


End file.
